stephenkingfandomcom_it-20200213-history
La torre nera (serie)
La Torre Nera ''(The Dark Tower) è una serie di otto romanzi (incluso il midquel de La leggenda del vento) scritta da Stephen King. Descrizione e struttura Romanzi La serie viene considerata l'opera più grande e più bella dell'autore. Lui stesso la considera la sua opera principale da cui traggono ispirazione tutte le altre. Infatti in quasi tutti i libri di King ci sono riferimenti alla Torre Nera e viceversa, inoltre alcuni personaggi di altri romanzi trovano spazio nella Torre Nera e assumono anche posizioni di rilievo (come Pére Callahan o Patrick Danville). Lo stesso King venne tanto attratto dalla serie da diventarne un personaggio negli ultimi due volumi e da dichiarare il suo ritiro (poi smentito) dopo averla terminata. L'opera impiegò King per oltre 40 anni, dall'82 al 2012, intervallandola con altri romanzi. Il motivo di queste pause fu la "paura" dell'autore nei confronti del protagonista e della serie (scriverla gli sembrava troppo "familiare" per essere una storia inventata) Durante l'opera ci sono numerosi riferimenti ad altre opere letterarie ta cui alcuni raconti di Dickens o al Mago di Oz. L'ispirazione generale però gli proviene da tre opere: il celeberrimo film de "Il buono, il brutto e il cattivo", di Sergio Leone, da cui trae l'ambientazione western; "Il signore degli anelli", di Tolkien, da cui si ispira per una saga fantasy e infine dal meno noto poema epico in versi "Childe Roland alla Torre Nera giunse" di Browning. L'opera, di oltre seimila pagine complessive, è trai più lunghi romanzi popolari americani, e può essere difinito come un fantasy-western. Rappresenta un lungo viaggio compiuo da Roland di Gilead e dal suo ka-tet verso la Torre Nera, nucleo di ogni cosa vivente. I romanzi (escluso il midquel) hanno tutti un proprio sottotitolo inziante per R (Rivelazione, Ripresa etc...) mentre il sottotitolo comune e numero "guida" della serie (che è l'età di King all'inizio della stesura dell'opera) è '''19'. I romanzi sono: L'ultimo cavaliere Data di pubblicazione:1982 Titolo originale: The gunslinger'' (Il pistolero)'' Sottotitolo: La chiamata dei Tre Data di pubblicazione: 1987 Titolo originale: The Drawing of the Three Terre Desolate Data di pubblicazione: 1991 Titolo originale: The Waste Lands La sfera del buio Data di pubblicazione: 1997 Titolo originale: Wizard and Glass I Lupi del Calla Data di pubblicazione: 2003 Titolo originale: Wolves of the Calla Informazioni: Il titolo annunciato in italiano era "L'ombra strisciante" La Canzone di Susannah Data di pubblicazione: 2004 Titolo originale: Song of Susannah La Torre Nera Data di pubblicazione: 2004 Titolo originale: The Dark Tower La leggenda del vento Fumetti 'Multiverso della Torre Nera' La serie parte dal presupposto che esistano numerosi (probabilemte infiniti) universi paralleli, comunque "collegati" tra loro (se conosco una persona in un universo e poi viaggio in un altro il suo corrispondente in quest'altro mi riconoscerà) e alcuni tanto simili tra loro da essere considerati uguali (in quasi tutti gli universi c'è un America e una New York o una sua corrispondente). Tutti questi universi sono retti da "Vettori" linee di forza viventi che li connettono tutti e sono associati a dei totem animaleschi (Orso-Tartaruga, Lupo-Topo) e magici. Questi Vettori sono sei e partono dai "confini" di ogni mondo per arrivare alla riproduzione della Torre Nera. La Torre, nucleo della vita, infatti si trova in uno solo di questi mondi, il mondo dove si svolge gran parte della serie ovvero il "Tutto-Mondo", in tutti gli altri mondi si trova invece solo una riproduzione della Torre che può essere rappresentata da un qualsiasi oggetto, ma spesso da una rosa. I vettori, "spezzati" al centro dalla Torre Nera, si dividono quindi in dodici linee, ogniuna legata a un animale. Esistono due mondi "gemelli" e sono i mondi originali, di cui tutti gli altri sono una replica, gli unici in cui le cose fatte non possono essere cambiate e il tempo va solo in avanti e in cui se avviene qualcosa essa si ripercuote su tutti gli altri, qui si possono distruggere i Vettori: sono il già citato Tutto-Mondo e il Mondo Cardine (molto simile al nostro e in cui la Torre è rappresentata da una rosa). Nel Tutto-Mondo, in tempi passati, si era a conoscenza della Torre e dei Vettori Ka Ka-tet Prim Tecnologia Contezza Iride del Mago Sottilità Discordia Pistoleri e Arthur Eld 19 Personaggi Il ka-tet Il ka-tet che si costituisce per salvare e raggiungere la Torre è formato da (in ordine di apparizione): Roland Deschain di Gilead Jake Cambers di New York Eddie Dean di New York (Odetta/Detta/Mia) Susannah Dean di New York Oy del Medio-Mondo Pére Callahan dell'America Le Forze del Male Coloro che tentano di opporsi a Roland e ai suoi sono: Randall Flagg-Walter O'dim-Uomo in nero Lenti Mutanti I Lenti mutanti sono esseri mostruosi mutati dalle radiazioni della guerra batteriologica che attaccano le persone in quanto invidiosi della loro sanità. Attaccano Jake e Roland sulle montagne nel primo libro, ma vengono sconfitti con dei sassi. Demone dell'oracolo e del cerchio Jack Mort Un uomo spregevole e malato di mente che si diverte a causare del male alle altre persone. Causerà l'incidente a Susannah Enrico Balazar Jack Andolini Shardik l'Orso Gasher Tick-Tock Blaine il Mono Andy Rickard P. Sayre Lupi Uomini bassi Vampiri Taheen Mia Pimli Prentiss La "cosa sotto il castello" Dandelo Mordred Deschain Re Rosso (Aggiungere: omicida di Jake, i nomi dei tre "uffi", nome di chi insegue Jake prima della "trappola mentale", contadino traditore ne i Lupi del Calla) I luoghi della storia Tutto-Mondo Entro-Mondo 'Gilead' 'Mejis' 'Tull' 'Gran deserto del Mohaine e Montagne' 'Mare Occidentale' Medio-Mondo 'Foresta di Shardik' 'Drawnes' 'Crocefiume' 'Lud' 'Culla di Lud' 'Terre desolate' 'Calla' 'Calla Bryn Sturgis' 'Grotta di Passo' 'Dyne' Fine-Mondo 'Dogan' 'Rombo di Tuono' 'Algul Sientio (Devar Toi)' 'Fedic' 'Discordia' 'Castello della Discordia' 'Badlands' 'Castello del re Rosso' 'Le Bianche Lande (Emphatica) e Dandelo (Odd Lane)' 'Via della Torre' 'Campi rossi del nulla (Can-Ka no Rey) e Torre Nera' Mondo Cardine Altri mondi